Americacest
by MapleBurgers
Summary: Alfred(Foster) is bored at home and calls Jay(an Empire america) back home for some much needed lovin'. It gets rough up against the wall with a bit of a sweet ending between them. (AU, Americacest ) One is called Foster because Alfred F. Jones, my thoughts is his middle name is Foster, so he goes by that.


Foster sighed softly, looking down at his freshly manicured nails in boredom. Jay was gone for an awfully long time with that paperwork of his and well, Foster was starting to get a little bit restless while he waited. He had put on a special little number for him, a pair of cute lacy panties, thigh high stalkings that snapped into place with a couple of suspender straps. He had a pair of red heels and a silky top on to top it all off. He sighed, moving to cross his arms and rest his chin down, taking out his cell phone and called up Jay, waiting for him to answer.

Jay sighs as he finally began to finish some of his paper work when he heard his phone ring. He smiles and brought it to his ear. "Hey babe, missed me…? He purrs, smiling as he had caller ID and knew who was calling him right away leaning back into his chair. Already feeling excited as Foster would never call him without an idea to 'enjoy' themselves. "Trying to finish this up and then I'll be coming right home…"

"Jayybiieeee…." he whined softly into the phone, slowly turning onto his side with a small little moan. "You better hurry home, I'm sick of wearing these clothes and I want you to rip them off," he said, getting straight to the point. He gave a tiny smile, twirling some of his hair and licked his lips. "When are you going to be home..?"

"Well I just finished work." He pipes, getting up from his chair and beginning to walk out of the room. He throws the key to the office to his intern who keeps watch of the room and such before checking out. "Don't worry sweetie, I'll make sure to make you moan and wither when I see you. Why don't you touch yourself and get ready for me…"

Foster grinned to himself, slowly rocking his body when Jay promised such a thing. "Mm~" he let out teasingly, licking his lips slowly, eyes half closing. "Now why would I do that, I want you, I can only play with myself before I get bored…" he said in a whisper, looking at his nails once more, his feet slowly kicking in the air behind him, looking back and snickered, snapping a picture of his ass, sending it off to Jay. "Hurry up…" he whined softly.

Jay grin widened as he heard the chime from his phone receiving the message, the view of his lover ass exciting him just a bit as he gets into the car. He was definitely going to speed back home and shove him over whatever surface the other was on. "Oh I'm hurrying; I can't wait to pound into you." He purrs, his eyes gleaming in excitement as he begins to drive back home.

Foster giggled to himself. "Oh really~" he cooed softly, slowly pushing himself up with a soft moan, just for Jay. "How hard…?" he asked curiously, slowly stepping from the room, leaning on the door frame, watching the front door with lusting eyes. Jay would be coming in through there soon enough. "Want me to lube up, darling..?"

"Yes, I want to fuck you as soon as I come right through the door." He states, shuddering when he heard the other moan in his ear licking his lips slightly as he drove home. Wanting to hear the other getting ready for him, already feeling very warm in his groin region. "Hmm… Moan more for me." He whispers, his eyes dark as he tries to focus on the road but eager to hear the other prepping.

He snickered. "Make me," he said, licking his lips as he got out the bottle of lube, popping the cap on it so the other could hear, pouring out a large amount for himself. He knew Jay was going to be rough; he was going to be good and ready for him. He slowly wiggled his hips, bringing the panties down slowly; just enough so that he could move his fingers and tease himself. "Mm~" he let out softly, gently biting his lip as he started to push his fingers in, working three inside, smearing the lube as deeply as he could get it, leaving some just outside of his hole as well, just to be safe.. "I'm ready for you, hurry up~" he whispered, snapping the lube closed.

Jay could hear the other popping the cap of the bottle, knowing the other wanted him to hear every second of the process. His grip tightens a bit on the wheel as he heard the other wiggle his hips, the lewd noise of the others fingers teasing and being forced into his lover's entrance. "F-Fuck…" He mutters, hearing the bottle shut closed knowing he was done and sped up knowing he was close by. Already having a nice hard on inside his pants as he parts in his drive way. "I'm here babe, don't worry."

He looked up, hearing the car in the drive way and grinned, snapping the phone shut and carelessly tossed it to the side, stepping into the doorway of the bedroom, leaning on the doorframe once more, his hip popped out and a finger in his mouth, lightly biting down on it as Jay stepped in, his eyes locking on the other, pupils widening as if the other was his prey. He snickered, slowly waving a finger.

Jay seemed a bit surprised as he looked at the other after opening the door, his eyes taking in the others form slowly. He walks toward the other already taking off his belt about ready to shove the other against the wall. Without a word he pushes himself against the other, grinning as he arches his hips against the other, his hand playing with the other lacy panties. "All for me?"

"Of course, who else would it be for..?" he asked curiously, giggling happily as he was pushed back into the wall, his whole body slowly moving for the other, clearly wanting him. "It's been a while Jaybie, why do you keep me waiting so much?" he asked in a pouty tone of voice, bottom lip stuck out just a bit, his nails slowly running down the others chest, moving straight to the others cock and gave it a rub through his jeans, licking his lips. "You can't just leave my horny all the time, that's very rude of you," he said, looking up into his eyes. "I think you need to make it up to me."

The empire grunts as the other moved back against him, his hands trailing down the others side as he looked at his lover with a mix of lust and desire. "I'm sorry…" He mutters when he heard the other pouty tone, leaning up to kiss Foster a bit though jumped when he felt foster hand moved right to his groin moaning softly in response. He grins when the other said he needed to make it up to him and leans over to lick the others ear slightly, "Oh you know I would do anything for ya."

He giggled lightly, kissing down his neck playfully. "I know~" he said softly. "That's one of the many reasons I love you~" he said happily, moving his hands up and cupped this others cheeks, giving him a loving kiss on the lips, giving him a small bite and giggled. "Now hurry up and fuck me, I don't want to be kept waiting anymore…" he whispered."I want to mess up this entire house, so don't think you're getting off with just once~"

"Don't need to tell me twice." He mutters, pulling off the others panties and lifting the others legs onto his waist with ease. He pulls his pants off a bit as he does so, already excited to fuck the other till he screamed. He grins as he kisses the other roughly, his hips pushing against the other slightly trying to push into him. Small grunt emitting from him as his cock brushes against his lovers balls, clawing at the other slightly as he finally found the others fuck hold. Thrusting in the other prepped hole roughly without warning, "Ahh, I love being inside you~"

Foster smiled happily as he was picked up, his arms wrapping around him tightly, legs doing the same, his ankles crossed and panties hanging off of them. As the other moved his hips, he moved his own as well, slowly grinding them in rough circles, both grinding himself into the others stomach, though mostly down against his cock. His lips parted and he gasped sharply as he pushed in so roughly, Fosters head falling back, pure bliss showing on his face. "Oh gosh~" he let out softly, his whole body seeming to flush as he moved down against him, moaning softly.

Jay moans softly as he pushed into the other, pushing the other roughly into the wall as he licks the others lips. He shudders as he licks and nips at the other skin, forcing himself fully inside the order hole grinding inside him. "Damn still tight." He mutters in pleasure, the belt was still in his hand a dark idea forming in his head as he puts it on Foster neck tightening it just a bit as he fucked him. "Some breath play…"

Foster used the strength in his legs to move himself up and down over the other, riding his cock and enjoying every damn minute of it. "A-ahh~" he moaned out, eyes remaining closed, far too hazy to open in that moment. He slipped his hands up into the others hair, gripping it tightly and licked his lips slowly, peeking out at him only when he felt that belt moving around his neck. "Ohh~ Dirty boy~" he cooed, rocking his hips in sync with Jay's thrusting, moaning each time he thrusted in.

Jay licks his lips as he tugged the belt around his lovers neck, thrusting in hard as he heard the other moan and cry out in pleasure. He kisses and lick the other lips as he whispers, "And you know it slut." He grins as he thrust into his lover hard, feeling Foster hand grip his hair slightly in response to the thrust. He could feel the other cock against his stomach dribbling pre-cum and smearing between him, dirtying his top suit. "Heh, already soiling me."

Foster gasped when the other tightened the belt around his neck, lips parted and wanting air, his breathing having been heavy, though he made no protest and only moaned louder. He moved his hips faster on the other, bringing his whole body up and down against the other, using only his legs, his nails scraping against his scalp. "Mm~" he let out, biting down on his bottom lip and looked down, watching as their bodies moved against each other, only being turned on so much more. He turned his eyes back to Jay, panting for breath, and he leaned straight in, kissing him deeply, his tongue sliding into the others mouth, gently sucking on the others.

Jay tightened the belt a bit more as he heard the other moan louder, thrusting harder into him as he kissed the other feeling Foster tongue moving into his mouth. He loosen the belt a bit as his tongue moved and licked the others mouth feeling his arousal growing more and more with each second. His glasses fogging up as he clawed at the other even more. He breaks the kiss, as he pulls the belt a bit nipping at the other chin, "Mine…" He smirks as he pulls back a bit and used one of his freed hands to grab the others cock covering the hole, teasing the other a bit, "Foster you're dirtying my suit."

Foster grinned happily, grinding his hips in small circles as he moved over him, panting against his lips as he pulled back for air when he allowed him, eyes closed for a moment. He bit down on his bottom lip, giving him a small giggle as he nipped at his chin. "Make sure to mark me Jaybie~~ I don't want anyone else but you~ Oh gosh!" He moaned out, no one could fill him up like Jay did and he adored him. He was perfect; everyone else just couldn't measure up in a lot of ways. He squeaked as he grabbed hold of his cock and teased him, looking into his eyes with certain playfulness. "Good… And I'm GOing to dirTY it so mUCH more, though it's your faULT for.." he trailed off, completely forgetting what he was going to say as he threw his head back, moaning out as the other hit just the right spot.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Jay mutters more than happy to leave marks on his lover body, his lips moving to the others neck biting into him just a bit before sucking softly. Wanting to leave a large mark there for the world to see and know that he belongs to him no matter what happens. He thrust, grunts and moans as he continues thrusting, teasing the others cock as he begins to jerk his lover as he thrust harder into him. "Oh seems I found that spot." He purrs, thrusting and licking the other lips as he sighs.

He moaned out as the other started to jerk him off now as well, his lips hanging open as he enjoyed all the pleasures shooting through him in that moment. Each time the other thrusted, he hit dead on to that spot of simply brushed his head over it, making him want more and more and grind down to take him at just the right amount. "Oh my god.." he whispered softly, feeling the other licking at his lips and he leaned forward immediately, kissing him deeply as he gripped onto his hair and moved faster on him.

Jay grins as he licks and nips at the others nips, moving his mouth to another place on his lovers neck to claim another spot. Foster was perfect for him, he loved him so much, soft and sweet and so good. To hear the other moan and cry out cause of him encouraged him to thrust harder and faster into the other shoving the other against the wall as he moans himself. His hands tugging on the belt again as he decides to tease the other a bit moving his hands from the other cock and begin teasing the tip. He forces his tongue into the others mouth as he released the belt to hold his lover up right not wanting him to fall.

He cried out, moving just a little slower against him, his body feeling weak as the pleasure took over and he allowed the other to take the lead, his legs tightening around him. He gripped his hair a little tighter, practically hugging onto his head as he thursted into him, making his body rock and his moans leave without much effort. He heard Jay's moan and he felt a shiver course through him, eyes fluttering closed as he ran his hands down the others chest, then slipped them down around his back and raked his nails down, gasping and moaning in pleasure each time he moved into him. "Oh Jay~" he let out softly by his ear, pulling back as the other moved to kiss him, feeling his hands move to grope at his ass and move him, his cock slipping up and down the others stomach. "I'm so close… Oh my gosh… 3"

Jay shivers as well feeling himself starting to get close as he thrusted harder into his close holding the other upright as he felt Foster hug his head. "F-Foster." He moans moving his hands from the other cock and moving both of his hands to the other ass to hold him up, his body shaking as pleasure shot through his spin. "Fuck!" He cursed, pulling the other against his cock to bury himself deep inside the other desperately as he pants heavily. "M-Me too." He mutters, feeling the others muscles tighten around his cock as if trying to milk him each time he thrusted into his lover.

He panted softly, kissing him all over, or everywhere he could reach until he felt the other move in to the hilt, moaning into his ear before he gave it a bite. He squeaked softly here and there, his whole body tightening up around the other. He let go of his ear, moaning the others name hotly as he started to cum up the others stomach, eyes hazy and face flushed.

Jay gasps as the other tightened up around his cock, shuddering as the other moaned in his ear licking his lips as he held onto the other tightly. He smiles as the kisses and nuzzles the other slightly in response loving every amount of affection the other could give him. He grunts as the other grip on him tightened arching into the other as he moans softly. He gasp as he finally reached his climax thrusting deep into his lover as he pulls Foster close, releasing his seeds into the other, crying out his lovers name.

Foster moaned as he felt the other cumming inside of him, grinding his hips down lazily with pleased little pants and soft giggles. "Oh gosh Jay~" he whispered, kissing down his neck then slowly back up, nipping his ear. "You never leave me unsatisfied… 3"

Jay chuckles as he feels the other kissing down his neck sighing in pleasure as he hums softly. His dark blue eyes gleaming as he listened to the other voice praise and love on him. He chuckles as he stayed inside the other, "Hehe of course…" He kisses the others cheek as the other nipped his ear, humming softly in pleasure as he held the other close. "I don't want to leave your insides."

He giggled lightly, pressing in close to him and hugged him gently, resting his face in the crook of his neck. "Don't then," he whispered softly, kissing him lazily and nuzzled in close. He could stand to have Jay inside for a while longer, it felt so nice to be filled as much as he was and he didn't want it to end so soon.

Jay hums softly as he nuzzles and kisses the other back happily enjoying the other so much as he sighs in pleasure. "I love you…" He whispers, opening his eyes as he looks at the other lovingly lifting a hand to stroke the others hair softly.

He smiled sweetly at the others words, his eyes bright as he leans in slowly, kissing his lips softly and slowly. "I love you too," he whispered, kissing him again and hugged him tight.

Jay smiles at the kiss, nuzzling the other happily feeling so lucky to have found someone who understood him so much and loved him for how he was. No if ands or buts or the others friends trying to take him down cause of certain traits that make him undesirable. "Hehe," He kisses the other nose, now grinning like an idiot at being so lucky to be with the other.

He giggled happily, looking into his eyes as he kissed his nose, seeing that little grin on his face. "What are you thinkin'?" he asked in a sweet tone of voice, resting his forehead against the others, his arms pulling the other all the closer. It had been a long while since he had been this close to him, he missed it so much…

"Just us, here together." He whispers, smiling up at the other as he holds him close enjoying the others skin against his own. "You seem to be the only one who understands me sometimes…"

He smiled at him lovingly, leaning in to gently kiss his lips. "I feel the same… No one but you has gotten to know me so well…" he whispered, looking into his eyes. "I love you more than anyone… You're perfect Jay.."

"I love you too…" He whispers, smiling as he kisses the other back again. "My beautiful and lovely Foster…"

He smiled sweetly, his hands sliding down over the others broad shoulders, eyes slipping closed to enjoy the others warmth. "Oh gosh… 3 I'm so happy you found me…" he whispered, and then playfully started to peck his lips, nose, cheeks and down his jawline.

"I'm happy too." He mutters, smiling as he holds the other close and sighs. Nothing could ruin this…

Foster giggled lightly, looking into his eyes and leaned forward to kiss him once more, though he stopped when he heard the others phone ringing. "Oh um… I'll let you get that," he whispered, carefully pulling off of the other and stepped down, knee's a little wobbly as he stepped off and flopped over on the bed, tugging up his panties.


End file.
